Chapter Five: the new deputaaaaaaaoiy (the new deputy)
This is the fifth chapter in Moonstar's Destiny. It was written by Ashleygirl69. Original hi um this is ashleygirl69 :) moonkit is me friend, so im happy to help her out with this fic! :) hope u enjoy! moonstar padded back to camp, feeling so happi , for she was the new leader her clan deserved! "what if i'm bad leader?" she had wondered to herself, her happy, super happy mood fading. "what if i really really bad leader?!" her thoughts got worse. "WHAT IF I KIIILLL MY CLAAAAN?!" Moonstar soon arived back at camp, with vury nice faces greeting her, making her forgot her horribul thughts. "omg! Mooniglow- I MEAN MOONISTAR!11LOL!" an apprentice caled lolopaw had gigled. a tom pushed past the apprentice. "oh moonstar" he flipped his hair. "im sorry if my apprentice-" he fliped his hair again, and pushed lolopaw away. "was annoying a gud-lucking she kitty cat like u." his tone was smooth and slick. "omg!" thought moonstar. "thats treespot! one of the most kawaii toms in teh clan!" she gigled, and her face flushed red. "omg its okay." moonstar noticed that he was getting closer to heeeeer. "omgomgomgomkomoggmmg!" she screeched. "Oh, as long as she wasn't ANNOYING YOU." He flicked his hair. Lolopaw stared, jelous. "uhmarentwespousetotrain?" she said softly, her voice barely a whisper. Moonistar and treeSpot stared into eachother's eyes, their eyes sparkling. "Mooonstar, want to gooo-" TREESPOT'S WORDS WERE CUT OFF AS A MASSIVE SCRECH CAME FROM BEHIND THE WARRIOR'S DEN. "I WANT TO BE DEPUTY UUURGH!" Moonistar stomped over. it was leafcloud and pillowfart. the two cats were bruthurs. THEY ALWAYS FIGHTED!2332 IT WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE TAIL OMG. "wats going on here." moonistar said, her voice high. "i want to be deputy! but leafcloud is being a meanie!" sobbed pillowfart. "can i be deputy?!" pillowhart sobbed. again. THERE WAS A DRAMATIC PAUSE. AND EVERYONE GASPED WHEN MOONSTAR REPLIED. "nah." she said unethusisatically. '-ashleygirl69 ' Edited Hi . . . um. This is Ashleygirl69. :) moonkit is my friend, so I’m happy to help her out with this fic! I hope you enjoy! Moonstar padded back to the camp; feeling so happy, for she was the new leader her Clan deserved. “What if I’m a bad leader?” She had wondered to herself; her super happy mood fading. “What if I’m a really, really bad leader?” Her thoughts got worse. “What if I kill my Clan?” Moonstar soon arrived back at camp, with very nice faces greeting her; making her forget her horrible thoughts. '' ''“OMG! Moonglow – I MEAN MOONSTAR!” an apprentice called Lolopaw had giggled. '' ''A tom pushed past the apprentice. “Oh Moonstar,” He flipped his hair. “I’m sorry if my apprentice-” He flipped his hair again, and pushed Lolopaw away. “-was annoying a good-looking she-cat like you.” His tone was smooth and slick. '' ''“OMG!” thought Moonstar. “That’s Treespot! One of the most kawaii toms in the Clan!” She giggled and her face flushed red. “OMG, it’s okay.” Moonstar noticed that he was getting closer to her. “OMG!” she screeched. '' ''“Oh, as long as she wasn’t annoying you.” He flipped his hair. '' ''Lolopaw stared; jealous. “Um . . . aren’t we supposed to train?” she said softly; her voice barely a whisper. '' ''Moonstar and Treespot stared into each other’s eyes; their eyes sparkling. “Moonstar, want to go-” Treespot’s words were cut off as a massive screech came from behind the warriors den. “I WANT TO BE DEPUTY, ARGH!” '' ''Moonstar stomped over. It was Leafcloud and Pillowfart; they were brothers. They always fighted. It was such a pain in the tail. '' ''“What’s going on here?” Moonstar said; her voice deep. '' ''“I want to be the deputy! But Leafcloud is being a meanie!” sobbed Pillowfart. “Can I be deputy?” There was a pause. And everyone gasped when Moonstar replied. “Nah.” She said unenthusiastically. ''-Ashleygirl69'' Chapter Guide Previous Chapter: Chapter Four: LADDERS (Leaders) Next Chapter: Chapter Six: new kitz (New Kits) Category:Chapter